This application relates generally to wireless data information services, and more specifically to a system and method for allowing users to obtain specific data information over the Short Message Service (SMS) by dialing predetermined telephone number digits, feature code digits, or by an SMS origination message.
The Short Message Service (SMS) allows wireless subscribers and service providers to send alphanumeric messages of limited length. Subscribers may send or receive email messages via SMS. The wireless network may route email and other text messages to subscribers via the SMS. The SMS messages may contain preselected information, such as stock quotations or weather forecasts. In the prior art, SMS messages comprising preselected information are sent at predetermined intervals, such as at a certain time of day or when certain events occur. However, wireless network operators do not provide a mechanism that allows subscribers to trigger the receipt of such SMS messages. Accordingly, there is a need to provide wireless subscribers with the capability to request particular types of SMS messages at any time. It is a feature of one embodiment of the present invention to provide this enhanced network capability without requiring an update or modification to the existing Mobile Switching Center (MSC) software.
These and other objects, features and technical advantages are achieved by a system and method which provides the use of a trigger to cause SMS or microbrowser messages to be sent to a wireless telephone or other device. The trigger may be a dialed telephone number, feature code, other dialed digits, or SMS origination message.
The invention disclosed herein allows a wireless user to obtain data information from the Internet, World Wide Web (WWW) or other information source over the SMS or via a microbrowser in the phone. Users dial a predetermined service feature code, service ID, or telephone number on their wireless handset. The feature code or telephone number is routed to a Distributed Wireless Web Information Service Gateway (WWIS Gateway), which determines what information is being requested by the user and then collects that information from the appropriate source. The WWIS Gateway formats the information and sends it to the users"" handsets via the SMS or microbrowser message. As a result, wireless carriers can provide users with the capability to originate inbound SMS or microbrowser messages that are directed to the user""s handset. By using a valid telephone number, wireless carriers can provide this capability without modification of the Mobile Switching Center (MSC), Home Location Register (HLR) or Service Control Point (SCP) software.
However, feature codes or SMS origination messages can also be used to trigger the SMS or microbrowser information service if the MSC, HLR and/or SCP translation tables and software either already provide or are modified to provide such functionality. The wireless network treats the dialed digits, feature code, or SMS origination as a trigger and sends a service or origination request, such as a Web Information Service Request message, to a Distributed WWIS Gateway. The Distributed WWIS Gateway integrates wireless access with the Internet, Intranets, Extranets, the World Wide Web and other sources of information. In one embodiment, a feature code or dialed digits may be treated as an IS-41 trigger by the wireless network. The IS-41 trigger causes information to be sent to the wireless telephone via an SMS or microbrowser message. In other embodiments of the invention, an SMS origination message may act as a trigger to cause information to be sent to the wireless device via the SMS or microbrowser messages.
The Distributed WWIS gateway is able to handle call and data processing messages that are based upon any protocol. User information is stored on a Distributed WWIS Gateway database as service information subscriber profiles. The Distributed WWIS gateway is capable of accessing any information servers and/or web servers via the Internet or other connections using any applicable or required protocols. The Distributed WWIS gateway is also capable of sending the SMS or microbrowser messages comprising the requested information to the wireless carrier""s SMS server, microbrowser server or electronic mail server. The SMS, microbrowser server or electronic mail server then forwards the SMS or microbrowser messages to the user via the wireless network.
The present invention allows subscribers to define a set of preferences in an service information profile. Preferably, users access a web site or other computer network site to configure individual profiles. Users can select services such as stock quotations, location information, daily schedule, movie theatre or entertainment preferences, etc. Once the user profile is set, the invention provides the requested information via SMS or microbrowser as and when requested by the user. The user request is made by dialing the service request feature code, telephone number, or by invoking a SMS origination request. The service feature codes and SMS origination service message are preprogrammed in the user service profile at the WWIS web site. Alternatively, the user may preselect certain times or intervals for the information to be sent via SMS or microbrowser. Although the SMS or microbrowser information is triggered by sending dialed digits, a voice connection may not be completed for the call. Instead, the user receives an indication that the number is not available or that the information is being processed.
The Distributed WWIS Gateway that provide the SMS information service is a distributed computing server that can accept information service requests from HLRs, SCPs, MSCs, SMSCs, or microbrowser servers. The gateway authenticates the subscriber and gathers the requested information from databases and other providers via the Internet or from a local Distributed WWIS information database. The information is then formatted and sent to the subscriber through the wireless carrier""s SMS or microbrowser server.
The Distributed WWIS gateway consists of the following distributed wireless web gateway applications: information services, database services, SS7 message application, short message and email application, or microbrowser service application, system management, network management, profile management, device management, service management, interactive session management, queuing and messaging application, data markup language text application, webcast application, on-demand triggering application, billing application, authentication application, web server application, directory service application, affinity group service application, e-commerce application, advertising application, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method to receive requested information via SMS or microbrowser message using dialed digits or SMS origination as the trigger. Subscribers initiate the trigger by entering a preselected feature code, telephone number or SMS origination message on their handsets. The trigger may be in the form of an origination request, service request message, initial DP message, SMS origination request or microbrowser data request sent by the wireless network.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a Distributed WWIS Gateway capable of querying a plurality of local or remote databases to obtain information pertinent to a wireless user""s request. The Distributed WWIS Gateway may receive SMS triggers, origination request messages, service request messages, initial DP request messages or SMS origination requests from the MSC, HLR, SCP, or SMSC of a wireless network via an SS7 or IP network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wireless user with personalized information via the SMS or microbrowser in response to a service request, an origination request, an initial DP request or SMS origination made by the wireless user.
An additional feature of the invention provides for reformatting information gathered in response to a subscriber-generated trigger. The reformatted information is adapted for the subscriber""s handset display and is routed to the SMS or microbrowser server of the subscriber""s wireless carrier. Alternatively, the SMS message is sent to an email gateway at the wireless carrier""s location.
It is another feature of the present invention to allow advertisers and others to send SMS messages comprising embedded telephone numbers, feature codes or SMS origination message, wherein a subscriber may automatically respond to the message by pressing xe2x80x9cSENDxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTALK.xe2x80x9d The subscriber may be connected to a service representative or a recorded message via the embedded number or code. Alternatively, the subscriber may receive additional SMS or microbrowser messages in response to selection of the embedded digits. The user may create a virtual session with the WWIS Gateway where a series of SMS or microbrowser messages may be sent to the handset based on the trigger digits or SMS origination message contained in the SMS or microbrowser messages sent to the user.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.